The invention relates to an arrangement for securing a workpiece to be machined on a tool machine.
It is the object of the invention to provide an arrangement such that the workpieces to be machined, in particular with drilling or milling tools, may be secured to the machine quickly and in an accurately adjusted manner and may be removed from the machine in the shortest time after machining and replaced by new workpieces to be machined, so that a very economical series production of large quantities is possible. In particular, it is the purpose of the arrangement according to the invention to simplify and accelerate the series machining of thin plate-like workpieces, for example of printed circuits, for which the problem of rapid and accurate attachment to a machine tool has hitherto not been solved in an optimum manner.